All I Ever Wanted
by Court1410
Summary: Gone has happened again, but this time with new characters. Taylor must look after her brother and sister, deal with the betrayal of a friend, and has a new boyfirend. please rate.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday night seemed like the only night I was ever free. The constant pile of schoolwork grew daily on my desk. I got home late every night from practice. I hardly ever had time to hang out with friends. I sat on top of the monkey bars at the park in my neighborhood. It was a warm September night and in the distance a car honked. I shivered against the cold metal bars. My neighbors sat in various places around me. Johnnie was in the middle of telling a joke when a voice interrupted him.

"Shouldn't you kids be getting home?" a police officer called out from his patrol car. "It's getting close to curfew."

"We were just heading home officer," my best friend Lexi called from next to me. Tristan, who sat on my other side, hopped down. He was so tall his head was almost level with the bar. I dropped down and we began to walk toward our houses.

"Aren't you coming, Lexi?" I asked. She and Steven were both at the park. Steven slid down to the sand. Lexi followed and they walked over to a bench. Steven wore his typical black soccer shorts and muscle shirt. He flexed his biceps as he sat down. I rolled my eyes. Steven was one of Tristan's best friends; therefore he had to be put up with. The four of us often hung out together. Lexi nodded and mouthed "go". She then turned to Steven, smiled and tossed her hair. I laughed to myself, determined to text her later and get all the details. Tristan and I turned and began to walk home. We passed his house and I looked at him questioningly.

"I thought I would walk you home if you don't mind." Tristan said with a smile on his face. I blushed and thanked him. We slowly continued down the sidewalk, neither of us had a desire to go home.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Tristan asked. "Because if you aren't, I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me."

"I would love to but I am babysitting," I bit my lip, sorry to see an opportunity like that pass.

"Oh, OK," Tristan replied as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"But hey, I am free in the afternoon," I told him. His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Sounds good," he replied. We began to talk about what movie we wanted to see.

We had reached my house. I hopped up the steps and onto my porch.

"Wait," Tristan stepped toward me. I came down a step closer to him. I looked up into his eyes hopefully.

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow," Tristan walked back in the direction of his house. I shuffled inside, torn between my feelings of excitement and disappointment.

The next morning I woke up to my brother's sobs. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and glanced at the clock. I groaned and looked in the mirror. My hair was un-brushed and lay around my shoulders, framing my face. The piece of hair I could never manage to get into my ponytail was in its usual place. I attempted to push it back off my face but soon gave up. I groggily opened my door.

"It is seven thirty in the morning. People are sleeping so find something to do," I tiredly told my younger brother, Aiden. He had stopped crying but was still sitting in the hallway.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Aiden asked.

"Nowhere," I replied. I walked the length of the hall and into my parent's room.

"Mom, Dad?" I called.

"Mom?" I repeated, "Dad?"

I gently pushed open the door and peered in. Their bed was unmade and their alarm set to go off at eight.

"Stay here," I yelled as I ran out the door. I sprinted to Tristan's house and rang the doorbell. I attempted to calm my heavy breathing while I waited for the door to open. Tristan opened the door, dressed only in jeans. My breath caught as I took in his six pack. He propped himself up against the door which flexed his biceps.

"Taylor what are you doing up this early?" he asked as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"My parents aren't anywhere. Aiden is crying and I have no idea what to do," I told him. I recounted my story to him. He nodded and then replied,

"But their cars are there?" I nodded.

"Is your older brother here?" I asked.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Hold on just a minute." Tristan ran upstairs. I heard the sound of doors opening and closing.

"He isn't here, but his car is."Tristan exclaimed. I turned and sure enough Jack's black Honda accord. A sinking feeling filled me and I sank to the floor in the hallway. Tristan sat beside me.

"Where are they?" I whispered.

"I will do everything I possibly can to find them. Tristan gravely promised as he took my hand and looked into my eyes with his own piercing blue. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Tristan upstairs to his room. He pulled on a shirt and grabbed his phone. I was sad that I no longer see his awesome body. We passed by Jack's room and I couldn't help but peer inside. His bed was made and his room neat. At the desk was a pile of papers. Tristan shut the door as we passed and I looked away hastily.

"How old was your brother?" I asked.

"He was eighteen." Tristan replied solemnly. He stepped down the stairs slowly, his thoughts elsewhere.

"We will find them," We arrived at my house.

"Isabel, Aiden?" I called in as I opened the door.

"In here," Isabel replied indifferently from the living room where they were watching cartoons. They stared blankly the screen. Tristan and I sat down beside them.

"We couldn't find them," I admitted with a heavy heart. Isabel looked at me with tears in her eyes. Aiden continued to stare at the TV, oblivious to our conversation.

"Were his parents' home?" Isabel asked. I immediately shushed her and turned to him. He had lowered his head and his shoulders slumped. I immediately wondered how much of a toll it had really taken on him.

"My parents passed away years ago."

"Oh," Isabel replied apologetically. I realized he had lost the only family he had left in this world. I crossed the room and hugged him. His arms closed around me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered while we embraced. I saw Isabel watching gently pushed him away. He reluctantly released me.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

"No, I couldn't."

"But you would be all alone," He continued to shake his head. "Please," I pleaded.

"I would like that," Tristan replied warmly.

"I'll show you to your room," I lead him upstairs to the guest room. I then realized the guest room was just across the hall from my own. He glanced at my door.

"Is that your room?" He asked. I nodded in reply and Tristan smiled. I walked into the guest room and sat on the edge of the bed. I brought my feet up to my chest. Tristan jumped back onto the bed and propped his head up on his hand. I rocked back and forth, thinking about everyone else. What were they doing right now?

"What are you thinking?" Tristan asked me. I sighed.

"All those other kids," I began, "Are they all alone too? What about the little ones? Who is going to look after them?"

"I don't know Taylor. I just don't know." He shook his head. I bit my lip and turned to stare out the window. There was not a car in sight. The leaves on the trees outside lay still; the clouds inched across the sky. I laid back and turned to gaze into Tristan's eyes. His eyes softened as he gazed back. We were just inches away from each other and my breath caught in my throat. My breathing got harder and deeper as he moved in closer. His breaths matched mine as I closed my eyes. I could taste his breath on my lips as he slowly moved closer.

"Taylor?" Aiden called from the bottom of the stairs, "Are you coming down?"

I pulled away from him.

"Yes, coming," I called. I reluctantly got up and followed Tristan downstairs.

After discussing our plans for the morning, we decided to go from house to house to see if anyone was home. Our first stop was next door. The family who lived there owned a daycare. I approached the door, took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. I was about to turn away when Tristan stopped me. He silently pointed to the window, where a small girl was peeking out.

"Hi Ashley. Is your mommy home?" I asked after the little girl opened the door to a crack. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"No, I can't find her," she rasped between sobs.

"It's going to be okay." Tristan said from beside her. She finally quieted.

"Are there any daycare kids here today?"

"No. It was mommy's day off today." She responded through hiccups.

"Do you want to come with us until we figure out what to do?" She nodded and walked alongside Aiden.

"Does this mean-" Isabel began.

"Yes." I answered.

"If all these kids don't have parents someone has to watch after them," Isabel continued in a hushed tone so as not to upset Aiden and Ashley. Tristan ad I exchanged a glance. We returned to my house and got my dad's keys. All five of us piled into the car, and Tristan put the key into the ignition.

"Who lives here?" Tristan asked and pulled into the driveway of the next house.

"The Anderson's, they have a baby and a toddler." Tristan glanced over at me warily. We got out up went up to the door. This time Tristan knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again to no avail. I heard the faint sound of a baby crying. I turned the handle carefully and crept in.

"Hello?" I called into the dimly lit house. I continued into the hall, "Is anybody home?" Tristan followed silently. I pushed the door open and tiptoed into the room. The crying had stopped. There in the crib, was the tiny infant. He was only three months old. I carefully lifted him out and wrapped him in a blue blanket. I cradled him to my chest as we continued down the hall. We continued down the hall and into the master bedroom, where we heard the sounds of a tv. The little boy looked up at me.

"Where's my mommy?" He asked. The Go Diego Go theme song came on in the background.

"I'm sorry but we don't know. I don't know where my mommy and daddy are either." Tristan took his hand and lead him outside.

"We need to get all the stuff they need and bring it to Ashley's house," He told everyone, "We need the crib, diapers, bottles, clothes, anything." Isabel led Aiden and Ashley inside and they began to sort through everything. I put the baby in his car seat that we had found in the dining room. We continued on gathering kids and sending them to other houses until we reached Lexi's house. Tristan hesitated but the knocked. Lexi opened the door a minute later. Her blonde hair was disheveled and she still wore her clothes.

"Were you up all night?" I asked, my voice completely shocked at my friend's behavior. She nodded and then hiccupped. I shook my head as I began to realize. I heaved a breath and began. I told her about the missing adults and the severity our situation.

"So we have no parent s? So no one can tell us what to do!" She responded. I shook my head.

"No, not good. That means all the little kids have no parents either," I explained. She just stared at me blankly.

"Whatever Taylor." She responded. Why was my friend acting like this? She was never a ditz like this before!

"Let's go get Nick, maybe he can talk some sense into her," Tristan suggested.  
"You don't have to!" Lexi choked through giggles. "He's here!"

Nick stepped out from behind the door and suddenly I realized why my friend had been acting this way.

"It took you two long enough to get here. Join the party!" Nick answered. He was obviously not in the same condition as Lexi. His eyes flashed with alertness. Tristan glanced at me warily.

"No, you two look here. We are getting all the kids together for a meeting. We need to sort all this out. You two can come with us now, or meet us there later. Your choice,"

"Who put you in charge?" Nick taunted. Anger seemed to radiate out of his entire being. His hands clenched into fists and he clenched his teeth.

"Someone around here needs to take responsibility," Tristan's hand clenched into fists as the two glared at each other.

"Stop!" I shouted. I put one hand on Nick's chest and one hand on Tristan's. "We can't fight, we need to stick together." The two nodded and backed off. Tristan shuddered and I realized my hand was still on his chest. I dropped my hand and turned back to look at Nick before we left. His eyes were a dark stormy blue, bluer than normal. They pierced me and it was as if he could read my every thought. It was as if he could see into my very soul.


End file.
